Did We Grow apart?
by Hannahjaynex
Summary: Growing apart is hard. Getting back to what it used to be is harder still. Especially when you add brothers and sisters and people who won't stop until they get what the want. Niley
1. Chapter 1

I sighed stepping outside of my door breathing in the early morning air we were back in la, not for a week or a couple days but for a while at least for the first time in 3 years. For a few minutes I watched the busy la traffic drive past our new house, I would miss Nashville, at 15 just after my break-up with a certain Jonas brother we had moved back home, mainly for noah her being 3 –now turning 6- we thought it was best for her to get away from the paps shoving cameras in her face whenever she was with me, a normal life. My job for today was take Hope (my adopted 15 year old sister who had joined the family around the time we moved back to Nashville) and Noah to their new school. "guys hurry up" I yelled as I took seat in my new convertible.

I took a seat in the principal's office between Hope and Noah ,yes playing mom for the day, "so basically they can go to class once you sign these papers" the principle said, so I quickly signed them and left just wanting to get out of the school, it wasn't a bad school but schools always made me uneasy. As I was walking to the car I bumped into someone stumbling to the ground. "I'm so sorry" I heard a familiar voice say I looked up to discover the one and only Nick Jonas helping me up. "Miles? What are you doing here" nick chuckled. Studying his face I came to a conclusion the years had treated him well, a more mature version of his 14 year old self. "Dropping Noah and hope off you" I spoke softly embarrassed suddenly at my strong Tennessee accent that came back since moving away. "Dropping Frankie off" nick sighed looking around franticly then looking at his watch. "You seem busy we'll catch up some other time" I quickly diverted afraid of keeping him away from wherever he was heading. "Yeah how about you put your number in, I know it's probably changed" nick laughed handing me his phone probably recalling that I changed my number about once a month. I searched through his phone finding my number still as 'Mi 3' I decided not to mess with it and just go along and put my number in. "text me later okay" I said sternly. Nick chuckled pulling me into a hug. "I'll see you later then miles"

About 10 minutes later I was sat in my car looking in my mirror checking that I looked at least half decent I mean I had just has the first real and pleasant conversation with my ex in 3 years. Just then I got a text "btw you look gorgeous beautiful – love Nicky xxxx" I laughed at the connivance and the fact he had 4 kisses on the end... if I didn't know better I would think he was gay. I quickly text back "not bad yourself – smiley xxxxx" purposely putting one more kiss. Next on the list of to do today, was grocery shopping. When I pulled up at Wal-Mart I looked at my phone again "I give u that & I get not bad I'm offended: P –best looking guy on earth xxxxxx ha more" this sent me into a fit of laughter again I text back "okay I gotta shop now cocky ... fine you are handsome – love actually doing chores xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ha"

A/N okay this is not my best work but I'm uploading this story anyhow


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours later

I finally got back to the house between running errands and texting nick thankfully I had not yet seen any paps which was surprising no doubt there was some somewhere though. "Hey mom how far you along with Noah's room" I asked leaning on the door frame to her room. "It's all painted, so I'll just take noah shopping for her new bed and stuff tomorrow" mom replied as she finished cleaning up. "so that's just all the other bedrooms and extra rooms left we have done your room, the living room and kitchen and the person coming to do the bathrooms first day is tomorrow" Sighing I returned to my room thinking about all the work that needed done to the house made me wish we had kept our old house when we moved home. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my texts finding one from nick "hey can you pick Frankie up when you get noah ... I'm just going to Wal-Mart for some stuff now – love I was texting you not doing chores xxx" I rolled my eyes typical nick, I quickly text him our new address to pick up Frankie. Checking the time I headed out to the school, it was a private school so all the grades went there all though they were separate buildings, I weaved through the many cars suddenly realizing how many kids went to this school. Hopping out of the car near where Hope would come out I briskly walked to the kindergarten end. The assistant letting the kids out was unfazed by my arrival, as I expect as many celebrities went to school here or there kids did. "Who will you be collecting today miss Cyrus" she asked, so she did know who I was. "Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas" I said in my best chatty yet business like voice. Her eyes widened a bit, so I guess she knew more about my life than she was letting on. Noah came out and grabbed onto my hand chatting away about her new friends, Frankie came out behind her looking confused; I could tell he was looking for nick or another member of the Jonas clan. "Frankster your coming with us" I yelled across their yard, quickly he ran towards me jumping up. "MILEYYY I missed you sooo much" he yelled. "Miss you to buddy, Nick got a little delayed so you're coming with us for a bit" Frankie nodded and followed noah back to my car. "Took ya long enough, wait did we spawn a extra brother" hope joked as I unlocked the car. "Very funny, this is Frankie..." I started checking Noah and Frankie had buckled themselves in. "nicks brother I know" hope finished. I shot her a confused look "hey you talked about the guy so much I kept a check on them just y'know" I shot her the shut up look as I fastened Frankie in, hope laughed turning up the radio. "Nick talks about you soo much miles, Joe always teases him about it, he was watching Hannah Montana the other day" Frankie gushed I just laughed, the kid was probably exaggerating. "Not the only one" hope mumbled. "oy shut up you" I laughed ruffling her hair and sitting back in my seat. "Okay back to the dump that is our new house." I giggled as I felt my phone vibrate 'didn't forget did ya I owe you one – love fro bro xxxxx' hope rolled her eyes as she read the text over my shoulder. About 10 minutes later we pulled up at our house, Noah and Frankie started running off. "Noah the paint in your room might still be wet check with mom" I yelled locking my car. I threw myself down on our couch in the main living room flipping through the channels. The door bell rang and before I could get up hope rushed to the door. "Hey nick" she said sticking her tongue out at me as I sat up on the couch. "Hey...hope" nick mumbled. I laughed at the fact he knew her name... well sort of even though he had maybe heard her name a few times in 2007 and saw her like once at a event briefly. "Right... MILES YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE" hope yelled. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" I yelled back walking over to the door after getting rid of hope. "Sorry about her she's..." I started "your sister yeah I get it" nick chuckled. "Come in" I smiled "everything's a bit of a mess moving and everything." Nick followed sitting on the couch next to me. "Heard you guys were moving back here, trace said the other day, he's so excited I'm pretty sure he was thinking about moving in" nick chuckled as I made a face "heck no! If he moves back I'm living with you, I love the guy but him and Braison together I would never live" I laughed. "Heck no there's only so much miley I can take" nick joked we just sat there laughing when we heard a yell from the kitchen "YOU WONT BE SAYING THAT WHEN YOU ARE LIVING TOGETHER SEXING IT UP" hope appeared in the doorway; nick laughed and stuck his tongue out. "HOPE get lost" I yelled blushing. Nick just sat there laughing, "relax miles she just jealous she want some of this" Hope just flipped him off and left causing us to almost fall off the couch laughing. About a half hour later mom walked. "I thought I could hear you nick" mom smiled "you staying for dinner?" I looked at him expectantly, "sorry Tish family dinner at 6 that me and frank have to go to" he smiled his real nick smile! Well I had been seeing a lot of it since he arrived. I quickly looked at the time on my phone. "umm nick its 6:30pm" I said. "crap" nick muttered and checked his phone "no missed calls nothing" his sighed relived quickly texting Joe.

A/n I'm aware none of these are cliff hangers or have any drama what so ever so far but like I said not my best work.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple minutes later nick got a text. 'dude we told you this morning we aren't having dinner till 7:30' reading this over his shoulder I burst out laughing. "I guess you can chill longer then" I said trying to stop laughing. 10 minutes later Frankie ran downstairs and threw himself at us. "Hey buddy" nick chuckled, "so when are we having dinner" Frankie moaned. Causing me to burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Not funny mi, 7:30 buddy so we should leave in about 20" nick sighed. So for the next 20 minutes Frankie gushed about his day. Talking about what him Noah and Maddie – Demi's little sister- and the other kids had done. As we stood on the porch nick pulled me into a hug kissing the side of my cheek, we saw flashes go off and rolled our eyes. "Downside of living here instead of Toluca Lake even less privacy" I looked up at him confused. He pointed across the street "my house is there" he chuckled. "YOUR house" I squealed he had his own house opposite mine. "all mine" nick laughed. "thanks for looking after Frankie today I owe you" nick whispered in my ear kissing me on the cheek again before he turned around. "You owe me nothing BUT how come you got your own place before me" I yelled after him. "you know you love it... see ya mi" nick yelled dragging Frankie into the car. Sighing I walked back into the house subconsciously touching my cheek. "hey love bug" hope laughed standing up from the window seat where she had obviously been spying, on nothing, "you can shut up we are just friends" I sighed walking into the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar. "that never last's long miles" mom chimed in. Moaning I stormed up the stairs.

-at the Jonas house nicks pov-

"sorry were late we were at Miley's" I apologized sitting down on our couch. "No wonder you were late you guys were probably making out" Joe laughed. "no Joe I have a girlfriend" I argued. "If that's what you call her" Kevin added, rolling my eyes I whipped me phone out. 'the guys are killing me ... Joes obsessed with us no joke xxx' I texted miley "oh miley I love you miley" Joe laughed. "leave your brother alone" mom laughed coming into the living room "foods ready" my phone vibrated in my pocket as we sat down at the table I began texting under the table I held back a laugh at the text from miley 'me to hope Is way to annoying xxx' I the conversation with her for a good 10 minutes when Joe looked over from his seat next to me. "dude you know that's bad manners, right?" he muttered leaning over. "what do you care" I whispered back grinning at the text I had just received. "You are so texting Miley, you will probably scare her off I'm guessing you only met up today" Joe smirked knowing well enough that would get to me. Later on during the meal I began to be questioned. "so nick since when where you and miley talking again" mom spoke sweetly, she had always been a big fan of miley- the daughter she never had. "umm well I bumped into her when I was taking Frankie to school... Noah and Hope go to the same school as him" I explained nervously, I was never used to all eyes on me at the dinner table. "That's nice, so what are you doing when we finish dinner" mom asked obviously hoping I would be hanging out with miley again. "I actually have a 'date' with Sam" I responded nervously I had always hated disappointing her. "Nice girl" mom said almost sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Miley's pov

I sat around my plain room, I had yet to get round to decorating it or even deciding on how to decorate it, finding something to do wasn't the problem it was finding someone to come with me. Not many people knew about me moving back, well I had lost contact with practically everyone moving away we would exchange numbers over and over and events but not hanging out took its toll we would text for awhile then we would be so busy everything would just fade. I scrolled through my contact list coming across Demi, I built up my confidence and pressed the call button. "MILES" Demi's excited voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Dem's I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" I asked nervously playing with the ends of my hair.

"Oh my goshhh yes, ayy why didn't I know you and Nicky boy were back together" Demi yelled down the phone, someone was a little hyper

"Err that's because we're not" I muttered

"But there pictures of you guys on ocean up and he's kissing your cheek" Demi giggled

"Yeah I was looking after Frankie" I laughed getting up and pulling a brush through my hair.

"sure, so you want me to come by and pick you up and we can grab a starbucks and head to the new mall" Demi began gushing about the new mall and all its fancy stores that I had missed some of the time in Nashville.

Later that day

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as me and Demi sorted through piles of clothes we liked. Smiling pretty sure I knew who it was I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

'umm I kinda just got a text off hope saying that noah and Frankie are doing some learning workshop thingy with her grade at that they don't need picking up until 4pm – love confused guy' I pulled a face, texting mom to ask for some explanation. About 10 minutes later I finally could figure it out, well sort of.

'umm yeah my mom said the school called her... how the hell did hope even get your number I'm scared for you –miles' I text back wondering how Demi didn't notice I had more bags of clothes than I could carry.

'oh she said she went through your phone when you were asleep... don't worry I told her off :P' I giggled but I was just a little mad at hope, just a little.

"YOU ARE SO TEXTING NICK" Demi yelled causing everyone to turn and look at us in the store.

"shut up, how do you even know that" I grinned, although I was blushing from all the attention.

"he is the only one who can make you smile and laugh like that, trust me" Demi smirked back drumming her black finger nails on a clothing rack.

"Whatever, can we go back to your car and drop our bags off maybe go look at some makeup" I muttered even though I could feel a huge smile covering my face.

About an hour later we were still makeup shopping and I was aware of the fact it was coming up to 3pm. Demi was paying for some things when nick rang me.

"Miles I'm bored" he complained

"To bad, I'm shopping with Demi" I laughed

"Cool what you buying" nick asked, he was officially reaching a new level of bored.

"Well right now makeup" I laughed as Demi winked at me guessing who I was talking to.

"Mi, we have been through this about you and makeup" nick moaned

"Yes YOU think it's not necessary on me but I do so therefore it is my face and I will do what I please" I laughed

"But your freaking beautiful without it, no need to make the other girls more jealous" nick sighed, even if he was only speaking over the phone I blushed deep red.

"No one is jealous nick trust me" I laughed when Demi grabbed the phone of me.

"Listen buddy I'm spending time with MY best friend so leave her alone and save your FLIRT for later" Demi yelled obviously joking but again she made everyone stare.

"Hey wait up she was MY best friend first" nick argued through the phone, yes everyone in the store could hear us...always a good thing NOT.

"Yeah if you call sexing it up and flirting friendship NICKY" Demi yelled quickly I grabbed the phone off her shooting her evils.

"Ignore her nick she's pmsing you know how it is" I laughed hearing Demi yell down a aisle at me "that was last week honey"

"So I'm guessing I should pick Noah and Frankie up" nick asked obviously creped out by Demi

"It's not problem I can pick her up if you want" I answered as me and Demi walked between shops

"You hang out with Demi just come to mine when you're done"

"Thanks I mean getting Demi out will be hard" I laughed knowing he just wanted me to hang out

"I'll pick them up then" nick smirked

"Yeah love you" I smiled forgetting that we were just friends and started to panic

"Love you too mi" nick whispered. Demi irrupted into giggles when I turned to her in the store after hanging up

"Love you nick mwahh" she yelled giggling harder.

"SHUT UP" I yelled blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

6pm

"Demi are we done yet I've bought more stuff than I have in the last year" I moaned as she dragged me into another shop, we had already returned to her car at least 5 times to drop bags off.

"This is the last store I promise you can go back to lover boy soon" Demi sniggered.

"You do realize he has been in charge of to 6 year old for the last 2 hours" I smirked looking at my phone

"Technically he only had Frankie for an hour Denise probably picked him up at 5pm" Demi laughed

"Great so now he's babysitting for me" I muttered

"Your mom really" Demi smirked paying for a few things

"Crap mom and noah were supposed to go furniture shopping" I moaned slapping my forehead.

"Ring your mom when we get to the car then dumbass" Demi smiled her fakest smile as we walked out of the shop.

As soon as we were on our way to nicks I rang my mom frantically searching through my contacts.

"Hey miles why aren't you tow back yet" mom asked nervously.

"Umm well I'm guessing you know noah is at nicks across the street" I asked trying to figure out how long it takes to get home.

"Yeah but I thought you'd be back around 5"

"Well Demi is a bit of a shopaholic but were heading to nicks now I'll walk her home when we get to his"

"Okay it only a 5 minute walk so text me when you get there"

"How do you know that" I asked confused at why my mom had been over there

"Oh Frankie and Noah walked over there at some point yesterday"

"Okay were just turning into our street now" I answered not understanding why noah couldn't walk literally across the street by herself I mean I could see nick room from my bedroom, not that I was looking or anything.

As I stepped out of the car and struggled to carry all my bags to nicks door and ring the bell. Of course I could hear the paps snapping away as I waited for nick to open the door.

"whoa mi, how much did you buy" nick chuckled helping me carry in my bags placing them in the hallway.

"well obviously a lot" I smirked as we heard Noah running down the stairs from frankie's room.

"miles did ya buy me anything" noah pestered

"no but you and mom are going furniture shopping we just need to walk back home" I laughed picking her up.

"can nick come pleaaaase" noah begged

"umm I guess we were kinda gunna hang out here though" I said disappointed but I wanted to make noah happy, she didn't exactly want to move back here anyway.

"its fine miles" nick laughed "we can take the bags across later"


	6. Chapter 6

At the furniture store

"Okay Hope, Noah were looking for stuff for you, miles you and nick can go look at whatever" mom rambled lifting Noah into the cart, "remember make a list of anything that needs delivering and we can order it all together at the checkout"

"mom we got it" I laughed grabbing a cart "lets goo" I yelled running down some aisle, I could hear nick laugh then I heard his footsteps as he tried to keep up with me.

"So what we looking for" nick asked as he grabbed the cart handles around me.

"Well... I need some paint and stuff for my room" I said running through the list in my head.

Every now and then nick would hold up something crazily pink and sparkly and I'd almost die laughing as we talked about how when I had first moved into the house in la my room had been covered in pink and purple sparkles which I had loved for a while, now I opted for more calm colours deciding on a black and white theme for my room. But me wanting more calm colours and me being calm are totally different things, as me and nick were pushing each other in the carts pretty much filling the store with laughter. Later we found my mom arguing with Noah over which bed to order, not wanting to be dragged into it I quickly gave mom the list and went to pay for the cart full of accessories and paint I had gotten.

"Should we go get yogurt?" nick asked as we loaded the minivan. Agreeing we walked down the street to the yogurt place near the store. Of course we noticed a few paps; they had really followed us from my house. One thing I had forgotten about la is it gets dark way to early, well its 8pm. between scooping out my deliciousness from the tub and glancing out of the window at the paps my phone rang.

"Hey hope, you guys done?" I asked scooping the last of the yogurt out.

"Yeah, mom was wondering if you guys want to grab some dinner at Pizzeria Mozza" she askedobviously desperate to get going. I looked at nick he nodded getting up and throwing our rubbish in the bin.

"sure thing we will be at the van in 5" I laughed grabbing nicks hand and pulling him down the street, I could feel him intertwining his fingers, my grin widened as we walked down the street blinded by paps.

A few hours later we called back at nicks, taking my bags to unpack; at around 11pm we left again to go to the well although nick had never been the 'club' person I was surprised. We spent a few hours there umm dirty dancing... thank god it's a private club, paps would love that. Returning to nicks at around 2am, between being blinded by flashes; that's why celebs where sunglasses at night, a sent mom a text knowing she would probably be asleep that I would be at nicks for a few hours. I slipped one of nicks v necks on over my denim shorts and ran back to the couch, moving away all the pillows to one side and setting it all up the way I liked it. Nick strolled in from the kitchen placing snacks on the glass table in front of the couch, I gotta say his place was very 'swag' I could see myself stealing it, rolling his eyes he sat down leaning his back against the mound of pillows and propping his legs up on the couch.

"What" I laughed standing flicking through the movies. "I knew you would put all my beautifully arranged pillows here" he smirked. "Hey I don't like pillows" I argued back playfully sticking out my tongue. "Not true you just don't like pillows when you get to sit with me" he laughed throwing one of the pillows at me. "Same thing" I giggled throwing the fluffy black pillow back at him. "Whatever get that sexy ass over here" nick chuckled opening his arms. Quickly I dived onto his lap, starting the movie and snuggling into his chest slipping my legs between his as he pulled the blanket over us. "What we watching" nick mumbled wrapping his arms around me. "The notebook" I answered yawning. Nick grumbled about the movie choice. "I can change it" I whispered, knowing I had made him watch it a trillion times over. "No don't move" nick joked pulling me closer.

I felt my phone vibrated in my back pocket waking me up. Rubbing my eyes I looked over at the TV, the movie must have finished ages ago; I looked around trying to reply to my text without moving. That proved impossible. "Nicky wake up" I laughed shaking him. "Nooooooo" nick moaned pushing my head back down. "Nick I need to reply to this text" I laughed. "Ugh what time is it" he grumbled. "Well I would know if you let me move" I laughed. "Fine" he smirked sitting up. Quickly I looked at my phone. I let out aloud scream jumping up. "What" nick laughed. "Not funny" I yelled "its 7:45am and I need to drop off Noah and Hope" Nick grabbed me pulling me into a hug as tears ran down my face. "Hey babe its fine, I'll take them you go hop in the shower" he mumbled into my hair. "No" I mumbled like a child "I'm not letting you do that" frustrated I replied to my mom's text, her wondering where I had got to, with a quick I will be there in half an hour. "At least let me drive you now get in the shower" nick moaned. I nodded and began running upstairs to the bathroom pausing at the top of the stairs, "I have nothing to wear" I yelled down, "just wear something of mine" nick yelled back.

Normal pov

Nick rushed around the house, trying to clean a bit although he was failing at even setting up the couch again in his sleepy state. Giving up nick retreated to his room to change.

Miley's pov

The rush of the hot water from the shower was just what I needed to wake up, humming to myself, listening to nick walk around underneath me, as I washed my hair this boy had way to many hair products. I finished showering in a record of 5 minutes, rushing into the bedroom and grabbing some clothes. When I was dressed I span round ready to leave when I saw nick, sat on the bed with a huge smirk on his face. Launching myself onto him, pinning his back to the bed I laughed "Pervert! How long have you been sat there then!" nick chuckled, although he was now covered in little drops of water off my hair, "I dunno since before you left the bathroom, now let's go!" he smirked changing the conversation. "You're so lucky if I wasn't late I would kill you" I laughed grabbing my phone. I managed to run across the road for 8:05 am, trying to ignore the paps pictures and questions. "About time miley" Hope yelled at me passing my keys. "Nicks driving" I laughed placing my keys back on the rack. "Someone's in a good mood, you so got some last night" Hope smirked handing Noah her backpack. "We didn't do anything Hope so keep your mouth shut" I argued back, as mom walked in from the kitchen. "We will talk about this later miley" mom said giving me a stern look. "You knew where I was" I laughed pushing Noah out of the door and over to nicks car. "Hurry up Nick its Friday and If I'm late I get detention and I'm not getting kept back on Friday" Hope moaned as we pulled off slowly. "Hope shut up were trying not to kill anyone here" I half snapped as a paps yelled rude comments from outside about what 'happened' last night. Hope pulled her phone out rolling her eyes. "Its fine mi, calm down" Nick muttered beeping the horn a few time's. About 10 minutes later we pulled up outside the kindergarten. "See Hope you're not late, you have 10 minutes its noah that's late." I sighed climbing out to help Noah with her seatbelt. As soon as Noah had climbed out of the car she ran over to grab nicks hand reaching for me to grab the other one. I laughed as nick stuck his tongue out at her. "Why can't I just stay with you guys" Noah moaned as we tried to get Noah to go with the lady into her class. "You can go play with Frankie, then you can have dinner at our mom's house later" nick deled with the stubborn little girl. After around 15 minutes of searching through my phone I heard Noah skip off into her class. "She's just as stubborn as you" nick chuckled grabbing my hand. We spent the day at my favourite outside mall, the downside of this place was the paps could see everything and every shop we went into this meant we couldn't go in Victoria's secret. We returned to his parent's house at around 2pm. "miley" Denise beamed pulling me into a hug, "I haven't spoke to you in forever how's the family" Denise began chatting to me as I watched nick raid the kitchen over her shoulder. After a half hour of talking Denise left to pick up Frankie and Noah, I hoped she would take them for ice cream like she had said. Me and nick were just messing around on the couch, the usual watching some TV show, talking about when we were younger, talking about work, family and throwing food for each other to catch. Nothing special, nothing different but it was fun for us just to relax and act like the kids we never go to be. About an hour later the door bell rang and nick jumped up to answer it, I scooted to the couch nearer the door to eavesdrop. "You can't be here right now I told you I'm busy today" nick muttered annoyed, "But Joe said you had just got in when he left and you weren't doing anything" a female voice answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well I told you I was busy and I am" nick argued, I could feel his annoyed tone in his voice making me want to run a hug him. "Your cheating on me aren't you" the voice I still couldn't pick up on yelled from the doorway. Cheating? Don't you have to be together when you cheat, I didn't know he had a girlfriend he would never act like this if he had a girl friend? I searched for a reason to walk out... the bathroom I thought I had to pass the door to get to a bathroom. Slowly I walked past the door glancing at the scene. "HER! Your still hung up on her!" the girl I recognised from his recent stage production yelled. "Sam! I'm not cheating on you okay, mi is just a good friend." Nick yelled back punching the wall next to him. "MI! All the rumours her at your house last night it's all true isn't it" Sam yelled. "And If they are, Sam, if they are what does it mean am I not allowed a life?" nick yelled going to punch the wall again. Quickly I ran to his side wrapping my hands around his waist. "Not with that slutty whore that prances around stage wearing her fucking underwear" Sam yelled. I felt nick break out of my arms standing right in front of her. "Take that back" he spat. "nick" I whispered trying to pull him back, "it's nothing"

"And if I don't take it back" Sam smirked. "where done" nick yelled. "So you breaking up with me because I insulted your precious little fuck buddy" Sam spat, "you little fucking slut" she yelled pushing me, causing nick to grab my arms to keep my balance. "Y'know what we never did anything last night" I yelled furious. "Oh really just last night? I've never come close to anything with nick" Sam yelled "all because he's sooo obsessed with his little hoe"

"You never meant anything to me Sam that's why, and you never will" nick yelled. "Shame I know all your dirty little secrets, sex at 14 the press will love

that" Sam spat. "You can't do that" I yelled. "Why, because it'll prove your more of a whore than anyone thought, little miss bong head" Sam screeched. As the tears welled up in my eyes, I was more aware than ever now that the paps outside had taped everything. I felt nick pull me into his arms as the tears streamed down my face. "Get out Sam now" nick spat careful not to yell. "Why so you can fuck little miss queen of sluts" Sam smirked. "And if I do its nothing to do with you, because we are done" nick said blandly. "Great" Sam yelled slapping me hard across my face, scratching me with one of her many rings before slamming the door on her exit. We just stood there, in the doorway, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Let's have a look at your face then" Denise smiled, as I sat down at the island in the kitchen. After about five minutes of silence and prodding at my face Denise sighed throwing the cotton wool in the bin. "Not too bad just some redness and a scratch," Denise said smiling again. "If I could punch that girl in the face I would" Nick grunted, wrapping his arms round me from behind. "No need for violence Nicholas" Denise scolded jokingly. "Yeah Nicholas its fine" I laughed looking up at him. "Alright Destiny" Nick chuckled. "But seriously guys I'm fine" I sighed. "Mommy" we heard Frankie yell from the next room. Denise scurried off, as me and nick made our way over to the couch. When we found a channel, I ran off to get some snacks coming back a couple minutes later and clambering into Nicks lap. "You seriously okay mi?" Nick questioned, I just nodded snuggling into his arms. I awoke about an hour later feeling nick slip my vibrating phone out of my pocket, carefully slipping me onto the couch and answering my phone, I lay there listening to him talk.

"No Tish this is nick" nick sighed brushing my hair to the side, "no she's asleep right now, yeah she's fine just tired" he mumbled, of his habits' when he's on the phone. "I think they will have something to eat here, and then I'll drive them back" nick sighed again sitting down next to my feet and hanging up the phone. "Is miles okay" I heard Noah whisper her tiny footsteps entering the room. "yeah Noie, she's fine just tired." Slowly I sat up wincing, my face hurt more than I expected. "Miles" Noah yelled jumping on my lap.

As we got out of the car to go into my house, I was blinded by flashes quickly I jogged round the car and lifted Noah out of her seat. I felt Nicks arm wrap around my shoulder as he walked me to my house. I kept my head down ignoring the yells off the paps. As we were about to enter my house I turned around after placing Noah on the step. Glancing at all the paps dangerously close to damaging Nick's car. "Don't you DARE touch his car!" I yelled flicking the lock into the house open with my key. Walking into the house my mouth dropped. For the first time since the renovation began it was spotless, mom walked out of the kitchen smiling proudly. "Just your room and Brazz's room to do now." Mom said pleased at her work. "well and the last guest room." Grabbing some snacks me and nick ran up to my room to watch tv in private. "Your right your room dose need some work" Nick laughed looking at the bright yellow walls, "How about I help you paint and stuff tomorrow" he smiled. Nodding I lay down on the bed smiling, life couldn't get better

a/n like I said I'm not too proud of this story so I'm taking a break to work on some others, review and I might continue but I don't know yet.


End file.
